


Just this once

by nemo is back (rimerle), rimerle



Category: Richard II - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rimerle/pseuds/nemo%20is%20back, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rimerle/pseuds/rimerle
Summary: After the loss of her baby, Anne looks for ways to provide an heir to the King. In the meantime, Richard organises a journey to cheer everybody up.
Relationships: Anne of Bohemia Queen of England/Richard II of England, Richard II of England/Robert de Vere Duke of Ireland
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3
Collections: Histories Ficathon XI





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shreds_and_patches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shreds_and_patches/gifts).



> This fic was written for shred_and_patches who requested a fix-it fic. So here it is, a bit of medieval fluff. It is a first time I write something about those three. I hope you enjoy it!!

Richard fled the room as fast as he could. He knew he shouldn’t, he should be strong and stay there, stay by her, but he just couldn’t. He had stayed as long as he managed to reign on his emotions, which was admittedly not very long; but now he needed air. He felt like the world was closing in on him and he needed to breathe.  
In his haste, he almost tripped over the toddler. He swerved to the right to avoid it, straining his bad ankle, and barely maintaining his balance. Glancing around discreetly he was relieved to see he was alone. Thank God! The toddler, his latest second niece, was now crying on the top of her lungs. Richard sighed. How typical of Henry, shoving his abundant descendance in his face, trumpeting that he already had several sons. Richard felt his eyes sting. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, exhaling slowly and pushed away any thought that included a baby. The child at his feet was still crying. Richard sighed once more, not only his cousin was imposing his spawns to him, but he couldn’t even take properly care of them. Anything could happen to the kid; she was only a baby after all. Richard picked her up and rocked her experimentally. The baby seemed to relax, her cries turning into small sobs. Richard tried to tickle her a bit and was rewarded with a few giggles. Well maybe not exactly giggles but at least she had stopped crying, and her face wasn’t purple anymore. Small victories are still victories.  
Once the baby was quiet, Richard took the time to properly look around. The hall was generally bustling, but it seemed deserted now. Nobody was never around when he needed them. A little voice argued that, maybe, if he hadn’t lost his temper less than an hour ago, there would be someone there to take care of the child, since obviously his own family wouldn’t. The fact was he was on his own and he felt strangely helpless. For some reason Richard was reluctant to leave the baby down again. Tickling and rocking it, making funny noises to match its giggles he stepped out of the palace and into the gardens in search of his thoughtless cousin or his wife or his uncle or the baby’s governess or her brother, anybody would do.

Anne was sitting at the window of her room, looking in the gardens. She didn’t turn back when the door opened after a soft knock. Only two persons would enter in her chambers like that and she could see the first one out of the window. It took Robert a few minutes and soon comforting hands were on her shoulders.  
“Doctor…”  
“My Queen... You know you don’t need to call me that when we are on our own.”  
Anne only smiled in return.  
“I was really sorry to hear the news. How are you feeling? Shouldn’t you be in bed or something?”  
“It seems I have been stuck there for ages, I wanted to get up. Anyway, does it really matter?”  
“You mustn’t give up…”  
“Hoping is exhausting. We have hoped for that happy moment, my sole duty within our union actually, for years, and then finally I got pregnant, and the poor fools we were thought we had managed the hardest part, and everything crumbled at our feet rather sooner than later. When I got pregnant again, I believed that this time everything would be ok. Only to be harshly disappointed once more.”  
“Don’t give in to hopefulness Anne. You have practically just come back from a long and stressful journey. Probably you weren’t yet ready for this. A time will come when things will be just right.”  
Anna gestured towards the window “Look at him! When he left my chambers not so long ago, he was a mess and look how happy and serene he seems with that child in his arms. What if I cannot ever give him that?”  
“Richard doesn’t need that to be happy.”  
Robert’s hands were now stroking and gently massaging Anne’s shoulders and Anne leaned in his touch.  
“I’m not sure he is Robert, really. I think he misses it. When little Henry is here, he never misses a chance to spend some time with him. And, anyway, he needs an heir. The Appellants are only bidding their time. A son would help Richard consolidate his authority.”  
“Rest assured the Appellants won’t get away with what they did. They will be crushed you have my word.”  
Anne was taken aback by the cold determination underlying those words and turned to look at Robert, clearly worried.  
“Don’t worry, I won’t do anything foolish or hasty. Why don’t you let the politics to Richard and me?”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
Robert sighed and took a sit on the bench next to Anne, taking her hands in his. “I didn’t mean to offend you. I just wanted to say you shouldn’t worry so much, it’s not good for you.”  
_Nor for the baby_. The words, though unsaid, hanged in the air.  
They focused their attention back to the king, who was pacing up and down in the garden alleys. He was completely wrapped up in the baby he was holding, oblivious to anything else.

“How are you settling in?” Anne asked after some minutes.  
“Well, the royal physician hasn’t poisoned me yet, so I think things are going pretty well.”  
Anne cocked an eyebrow.  
“I’m joking!”  
“And avoiding my question…”  
“Everything’s fine, don’t worry. My neighbours were curious of course in the beginning. The attire isn’t really discreet, though I generally hide the keffiyeh and everything else under a hooded cloak. But once they realised I was just a dark-haired tanned man without any compromising habits, they stopped being too inquisitive. I don’t think any of them would have had set eyes on the Duke of Ireland back then, let alone recognise him now. It is just a bit frustrating to be here so close to everything and yet so isolated.”  
Anne squeezed Robert’s arm, “I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be. I’d rather be here than there so far away from everything I hold dear. Thank you for coming and picking me up, by the way.”  
“That period... it was a nightmare. I’m not sure if he will ever forgive himself for the deaths and other demises he was forced to witness helplessly.” Anne shrugged as if trying to get rid of the memories, “Thanks for coming.”  
The silence stretched once more, both of them lost in the contemplation of the man they both loved. He had been joined by Hal by now, who was perched on the king’s shoulders.

“We must find him a mistress,” Anne finally said.  
“What??”  
“We must find Richard a mistress,” Anne repeated.  
“That’s ridiculous!”  
“I am very serious. A young and fertile mistress.”  
“Anne, that’s a terrible idea.”  
“Do you have a better one? And don’t suggest anything that sounds like waiting, trying or hoping.”  
“An illegitimate child is not a legal heir to the throne and hardly a solution to your problems.”  
“It will reassert the virility of the king, and I am sure you will find a way to conceal the true identity of the mother or to legitimise it.”  
“How am I supposed to do that?”  
“You’ll find a way. Robert please.”  
“You realise Richard will never agree to that.”  
“You’ll find a way to convince him. You always have. Please Robert…”  
Robert pinched the bridge of his nose. The Plantagenets would be the death of him, for the second time. He finally nodded in agreement.  
“So here we are, the Queen and the back-from-the-dead lover complotting to get the King laid…”  
“I was sure you would appreciate the irony.”  
Robert rolled his eyes and got up.  
“Thank you Robert.”  
“I am not promising anything, I will try to broach the subject, since you insist, but he will never accept that. Do you need anything else?”  
“No, I’m fine.”  
“By the way, where is everybody?”  
Anne shrugged. “Richard had a fit this morning. They’ll be back.”  
Robert pressed a kiss on the top of her head as he took his leave. “Take care of yourself my lady.”

Anne felt betrayed, betrayed by her baby she already loved, as she had instantly loved the previous one, betrayed by her body, betrayed by her faith. She had never thought she would be denied such a natural thing, something that was so entwined with her femininity. Women were mothers and queens produced heirs. She had been brought up to bear and bring up the children of some prince or king. Wariness washed over her. Anne hoped she would be spared the pain of losing that little thing growing up inside her again. She wished that giving birth to a child wasn’t a state affair. She wanted to disappear with her husband, just the two of them, in a secret sun-bathed island, away from duties and pressure, Richard’s obnoxious family and the loathsome Appellants. She entertained the idea for a few more minutes, imagining what their lives would be and she was soon laughing slightly hysterically at the idea. The practicalities of living on their own would definitely kill them rather quickly.

•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•

Richard watched Robert taking off his cloak and unfolding the fabric covering his face.  
“It must be really uncomfortable having to wear that thing all the time,” Richard said, smiling sheepishly.  
“It is a small inconvenience when death is the alternative. Besides, it ascertains my identity, I wouldn’t be very convincing as an Islamic physician if I had solely to rely on my dark hair or tanned skin. Besides, it keeps me warm.”  
Richard got up from his desk and kissed him hungrily. Robert pressed himself onto him, tangling his hands in Richard’s hair. They kissed forth and back for some minutes before Robert drew back when he felt Richard fumbling with his clothing. Richard arched a questioning eyebrow.  
Robert shifted where he was standing. He had spent a lot of time thinking about how to bring up the subject. Probably a sated Richard would be easier to deal with, but it was hardly a pillow-talk subject.  
“How is Anne?”  
Richard took some steps back, “Fine I guess.”  
Robert frowned, “Why is it a guess?”  
Richard looked away, “I haven’t seen her much lately. However, the rumours say you don’t lose an opportunity to be there for her.”  
Robert bit back his instinctive retort (For God’s sake!). “I am her physician, I need to be seen with her from time to time, especially since she had a medical problem during her pregnancy, and I don’t see her that often.” Trying to muster a sarcastic tone, he added “Rumour also has it that, you have acquired three young and very enthusiastic counsellors/handymen, that don’t mind working late in your chambers. Should I be worried?”  
Richard had the decency to blush slightly, “They’re just young and eager.”  
“I can always return to my grave...”  
“You are so overly dramatic!“  
“Like you are one to talk. Anyway, you should calm their ardours, it’s not good having such rumours ramping around, for neither of you, and we both know it too well.”  
Richard rolled his eyes, but changed the subject without commenting further, “What about Anne?”  
“She lost her baby and I think she might be feeling a bit downhearted.”  
Sadness clouded over Richard, “It was our baby and I lost it too you know.”  
Robert closed the distance Richard had put between them and cupped his cheek with one of his hands. “She needs you.”  
“Anne is as strong as a mountain she doesn’t need anyone, and I don’t have the strength to pretend I’m over it when I’m with her.”  
“That’s not what she needs. She just needs to feel you are with her,” Robert said softly. Robert pushed a stray lock behind Richard’s ear, before continuing, “You should envisage that she might not be able to give birth at all.”  
“No.”  
“Richard, you need an heir, and you need him as soon as possible.”  
“Anne will give me one.”  
“What if you were provided with another woman?”  
Anger instantly replaced all traces of sadness and Richard drew once more away from Robert. “How dare you?”  
“Anne would understand.”  
“Do not even think of going to Anne with this ludicrous idea!”  
“It’s not unheard of you know, kings having mistresses.”  
“I already have one, and he is a pain in the ass.”  
“Richard…”  
“I don’t want just any child. I want Anne’s children.”  
“It will be your child if she brings it up with you.”  
“No.”  
Robert tried changing his tack. “Richard, you have to keep in mind that all those efforts might kill her at some point.”  
“No.”  
Robert got closer to him. “Richard, could you at least consider the idea?”  
“No. End of discussion.”  
Robert sighed, clenching his fists in frustration. It wasn’t that he didn’t expect Richard’s reaction, not even that he thought this whole mistress idea was a good one. But Anne was pressing him with that issue, and he hadn’t managed to talk some sense into her neither to suggest an alternative worthy. to discuss, at least according to her. He had thought of lying to her temporarily to becalm her, but she would soon uncover the truth. And now Richard was behaving like a spoiled 5-years old. Actually, for once it was quite a reasonable refusal. Robert couldn’t really blame him; he would have probably acted the same way. But there was something in Richard saying “no” that made him lose his patience at once, no matter how reasonable or unreasonable Richard was being. Robert sighed once more, throttling the king was unfortunately not an option, unless he wanted to be sentenced to death for the second time.  
Taking the king’s last words as a dismissal Robert made his way to the chair where he had left his outdoor clothing. To be honest, things had actually gone better than what he had expected, i.e. Richard throwing him out at once. Nevertheless, he had hoped he could spend the night with Richard. He didn’t miss so much the titles and the income, but he longed for the proximity he used to have with the king and he couldn’t help feeling jealous at the idea that other men, handsome men, were evolving around him as he once did.  
“Is there somewhere you need to be?” the king asked.  
“Dead men tend to have a rather empty agenda.”  
Richard couldn’t suppress a smirk, “Stay then.”

•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•

Richard was at his desk lost in the contemplation of the frescoes on the walls of his chambers, when a shy knock on the door interrupted him. The wall paintings were nothing close to the ones at his Westminster chambers, but he could still lose himself in there, evading from his own world.  
“It is her majesty the queen, your majesty.”  
“Let her in and leave us alone.”  
Anne stepped in the room hesitantly, staying in the doorframe until Richard beckoned her to enter.  
“You asked for me. Am I interrupting?”  
“You are never interrupting me my love, you know that,” Richard smiled slightly at her, putting down the letters he was holding. “You didn’t need to have come at once though, I hope I didn’t interrupt you.” Richard inwardly rolled his eyes at their over-politeness. He dragged Anne to make her sit in his lap, put his arms around her waist and kissed her gently, hoping the physical contact would chase the awkwardness away.  
“I haven’t seen you for a while now.”  
Richard blushed, averting his eyes.  
“I wanted to give you some space after…, well you know.”  
“I missed you.”  
Richard smiled, genuinely this time, though that smile didn’t chase the sorrow in his eyes. Anne wondered, with a pinch of jealousy, if he smiled like that to Robert too or if this was his very special smile for her and nobody else. She was not jealous of Robert, she quite liked him actually. She had accepted him a long time ago. But sometimes she did wonder how Richard was with Robert, she couldn’t help it. She wiped a tear that escaped Richard’s eye and he nuzzled into her neck, taking in her scent. Neither of them speaking for a while.  
“I missed you too my love, I should have come to you.”  
“You don’t have to go through this alone Dickie.”  
“You are the one who lost the baby, I should be comforting you.”  
“Being with you is all the comfort I could wish for.”  
“I’m sorry my love. For everything.”  
Anne kissed him deeply, trying to convey her feelings for him and he kissed her back, tightening his embrace around her.

“What were you reading anyway?”  
Richard blushed, “The letters you sent me when I shipped you away, to retrieve your personal physician and make the arrangements for the return of Robert’s body.”  
“You kept them.”  
Richard shrugged, “Of course I did!”  
“You are a helpless romantic, do you know that?” Anne kissed him before whispering in his ear, “Do not ever change. But next time come to me, I’m only a wall away and I need you too.”  
“I was so lonely and so worried.”  
“It’s over now, we both came back safe and sound.”  
“I don’t want to lose you.”  
“I don’t plan on going anywhere.”  
“Did I tell you how lucky I am to have such a wonderful queen?”  
Anne chuckled, “Well, you are not that bad either…”

•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•

Richard was once more observing Robert taking off the fabric covering his face. Memories sprung at the delicacy with which Robert’s long and thin fingers were manipulating the cloth, a familiar feeling of longing following closely, longing which nowadays was always accompanied by profound hatred for the people who were responsible for this mess. Richard took a deep breath pushing down all those feelings, trying to focus on making the most of the few hours he would spend with him. Robert seemed tensed and that meant a difficult discussion was coming his way. Richard bit back a frustrated sigh, hoping they would be over it quickly enough to enjoy the rest of the night.  
“To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?”  
Robert rolled his eyes, making Richard chuckle. Despite Robert’s dark mood, the two men discussed companionably about different matters, exchanging information and viewpoints, debating, before agreeing or agreeing to disagree. The “working” part of the meeting was coming to its end when Robert asked, “Did you think at all about what we discussed some time ago?”  
Richard feigned ignorance, though of course, he only remembered too well and he had been wondering when Robert would bring it up again. “Refresh my memory.”  
Robert, eyes full of warmth and affection held his gaze until Richard averted his eyes. “This topic is not under discussion,” Richard finally said.  
Drawing away from Robert, Richard got up and stood in front of the wall, suddenly absorbed in some detail of the sumptuous paintings. He heard Robert sighing behind him as he got up as well. Robert was soon hugging Richard from behind, his chin resting his on Richard shoulder. “I love Anne. You know that Richard, don’t you?”  
“I can’t and I won’t,” Richard said, “I refuse to inflict this to Anne,” he added. He couldn’t help but flinch at his own hypocrisy.  
Robert sighed in his neck and his hot breath tickled Richard. Richard could feel him hesitate, wondering whether he should push the matter further or drop it, postpone the inevitable argument, hoping that maybe something would prevent it. When he felt Robert relax, Richard knew he had won for that night. Robert kissed Richard on the base of his neck, before biting him lightly, sending shivers down his body. Robert was now smiling against his skin, only too aware of his body’s reactions. Robert’s long fingers, he had observed earlier, moved on to fidget with his buttons and, not able to resist him anymore, Richard finally leant into Robert’s embrace.

•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•

“What’s wrong?”  
Richard jumped slightly at the question. He was with Anne and his thoughts had slowly drifted away as she was recounting her evening with Alianor. But now she was looking intensely at him, her warm eyes slightly tainted by worry, as he rarely held back when they were together. He gave her his “everything’s fine” smile but was met with a “you don’t fool me” raised eyebrow, followed by what he interpreted as a “I love you no matter what” look. A look that compelled him to open up, despite himself.  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Fine.”  
“Are you feeling tired or depressed or stressed out?”  
“Richard, what are all those questions about?”  
“Robert insists I take a mistress.”  
“Does he?”  
“He seems to believe that you might not survive childbirth and that somehow your body rejects the babies because it is a threat to its survival.”  
“I didn’t know Robert had such an extensive knowledge of childbirth.”  
“He takes his new role very seriously. Anyway, the royal physician seems to agree with Robert.”  
“Well, that’s a first!”  
“He didn’t agree directly with Robert, he agreed with what Robert was suggesting, not knowing it was Robert’s suggestion. I further consulted a couple of midwives who—”  
“Didn’t you think to include me in all those discussions?” Anne interrupted him.  
“I am discussing it with you now.”  
“How a mistress would help?”  
“Robert didn’t really elaborate on the subject, I told him straight out that the issue was not open for discussion.”  
“Oh.”  
Richard was fixing intently the floor and it took him some time to register Anne’s unexpected reaction, or even complete lack of reaction.  
“You don’t seem surprised by the whole matter. Don’t tell me he came to you? I told him explicitly not to! I will kill him!”  
Anne put her hands on his arms and leaned in to kiss him, interrupting his rant very efficiently. He tried to protest but couldn’t really deny her. He replied back, cupping her face and kissing her fiercely. When they broke their kiss to breathe, it was Richard’s turn to stare at Anne, asking for an answer, an explanation. Anne was pensive, hesitating, avoiding his eyes; meanwhile, his mind was reeling, offering him unending explanations, the one worse than the other: Anne didn’t care; she’d be too happy to be relieved of her marital duties; she had found someone better to spend time with. Finally, Anne looked at him, a thin smile on her lips but with glistening eyes. Richard hugged her tightly, whispering reassuring words in her ear, not quite sure who he was trying to comfort and why. He felt Anne trying to get some control back and when she did, she freed herself from his arms, drawing slightly back and taking his hands in hers.  
“Dickie, I love you. I hope you know that by now and you don’t doubt my affection. You fulfil me in every possible way, and I love you more than I ever expected to.”  
Richard nodded, remaining silent, even more unsettled by the introduction.  
“I believe we’ve had a blissful marriage and I think you have been happy.” Richard smiled brightly at those words. “However, you need an heir, and I have failed to provide one. It is something that, despite all our love, neither I, nor Robert,” Anne winked at him, “can ensure you and thus we must find a way to override the problem.”  
“I don’t need an heir at any cost.”  
“As long as you remain childless, there will be uncertainty regarding your succession. Uncertainty brings restlessness. I don’t trust your court not to take the matter in their hands at an opportune moment, helping you to the other world in order to replace you in this one.”  
“These are severe accusations my love.”  
“I’m worried.”  
“I am the anointed king.”  
“You are not any less mortal. We both know countless stories of murdered kings.”  
“Don’t worry my love.”  
“Richard,” Anne whispered, “you don’t understand, what if I’m broken and I can’t give you a baby at all.”  
With a finger, Richard softly lifted Anne’s chin. “I don’t care my love. I don’t love you because you can potentially give me an heir. I love you because you’re you."  
“I have failed you.” Tears were trickling down Anne’s cheeks.  
“Of course you haven’t. I don’t care about neither the child nor the heir. My love, why do you tie yourself in knots over this baby thing all of a sudden?”  
Anne didn’t answer, she just leaned into his shoulder, crying properly now. Richard, bewildered, hugged his queen tightly once more, waiting for her tears to subside. When Anne had lost their second baby, Richard had been left doleful. Not because of the politic implications, but because it was an adventure he couldn’t wait to share with Anne and Robert. Despite Robert’s warning, he hadn’t realised it had thrown Anne in such distress. Less than an hour ago they had been happily discussing and now his wife was crying inconsolably in his arms. And he was clueless about the real reasons. Was she mourning her baby? Was she grieving over the fact that she might not be able to have children at all? Was she worried about not producing an heir and the consequences for him? Did she worry he would repudiate her or something?  
When Anne calmed down a bit, Richard asked, “If I consented to this crazy idea, would you feel less worried?”  
Anne nodded.  
“And would you accept the child? Would you love it as your own one?”  
“I would.”  
“Then I’ll think about it.”  
“Will you really?”  
“I will.”  
Richard felt Anne tightening her embrace and he held her, stroking gently her dark hair. Finally, after a while, Anne drew back, eyes still misty but a slight smirk on her lips, “I do hope it’s going to be a one-time thing and that I won’t have to witness beautiful women parading in and out of your chambers.”  
Richard chuckled, though a certain sadness remained in his eyes.

•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•

“How did it go?” Robert asked rather abruptly. He had just entered Richard’s chambers and hadn’t even remove his cloak yet.  
Richard shrugged, “Not that well.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“What do you think it means?”  
“Richard, you have to try a bit! It’s not that difficult. You can’t afford having young damsels spreading around that the king is frigid or something.” Robert snapped at him.  
“What do you want Robert? Really? You’ve been pestering me with this thing for ages and I’ve never seen you in fouler mood than since I agreed to proceed with it.”  
“My mood is what it is, if you don’t like it, I can leave.”  
Richard kissed Robert softly and tugged him towards his bed.  
“We can’t have you leaving in such a grumpy mood, can we? Would you feel better if I spent the night telling you what I love about you and how you make me feel? Though I had quite something else in mind for tonight,” Richard wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
Robert couldn’t supress a smile, “That’s a pity, I quite liked the idea of you singing my praises all night long.”  
Richard chortled, “I definitely could put my tongue to better use.”  
“Well, I can’t wait to see that…”

Robert woke up in with a jolt, completely disorientated. He quickly realised he had fallen asleep with Richard. He swore under his breath. His head was throbbing. Probably due to the wine he had been drinking before joining Richard. A muffled chatter could be heard not far away. Probably the anti-chamber. Robert wondered what time it was. Despite his hurry, he took a moment to admire Richard, who was sleeping serenely, all woes temporarily forgotten. Richard always slept better with someone in his bed. Robert didn’t have the time to linger as the noise went up a notch without warning. He swiftly retrieved his scattered clothing and hid away. The hustle eventually disturbed Richard enough to wake him up. It only took him a moment to realise that the bed next to him, though empty, was warm, indicating it had been recently vacated. He peered in his room between the curtains of the canopy bed. Bushy, Bagot and Green were there, fussing about whether to wake him up. Richard skimmed the room for any signs of his nightly visitor and was relieved not to find any. Nevertheless, he needed to get rid of them as quickly as possible, to assess the situation more carefully. As one of the men approached, Richard feigned to sleep, a plan forming in his head. After all, his moody morning behaviour wouldn’t surprise anyone. Richard felt a sting of guilt at the thought.

“Hmm hmm. Your Majesty?” A whisper was heard outside of the curtains of his canopy bed. As Richard didn’t answer, the question was reiterated louder, with a bit of curtain fiddling. “You Majesty?” Richard turned his back to the man, who was hesitantly drawing a curtain open, but deigned to growl at him. “Your Royal Highness?” Richard smirked inwardly, finally rolling over to face the young man, throwing him his most murderous look. The young man, Green, bowed ceremoniously and handed him a robe. Richard sat up in his bed and made to take it, but stopped his movement half-way. “I want the royal blue one.”  
“I am afraid we don’t have it here.”  
“Then go and get it!”  
“It is just that…” Green tried to explain.  
“I don’t care. Go and get it. Today is a royal blue day.”  
Green threw a look to Bushy and Bagot, asking for some help, but Richard was quicker.  
“Why isn’t my morning meal here already?”  
“It is just that…”  
Richard’s eye caught Bagot opening the curtains. Fearing what daylight would reveal, Richard interrupted him. “What do you think you are doing? Did I ask you to open those curtains?” Before any of the three men could add anything, Richard was shouting at them “Out! Get out! All of you!! And do not come back without my royal blue robe or my breakfast!!!”  
As soon as the door closed behind them, Richard jumped out of bed putting on the light blue robe Green had left on the bed. He opened the curtains to let daylight in and examined his chambers carefully for anything incriminating, wondering if Robert had managed to leave the palace unnoticed. A grunt interrupted his musings as a scowling Robert rolled from under the bed, barely dressed.  
“Hello sunshine! I thought you had left,” Richard grinned.  
“I am too old for this stuff,” Robert complained.  
“What a grinch! One would have thought you’ve spent the whole night down there.”  
“You’re one to talk. Are you seriously like that every morning?”  
Richard blushed, “I never was a morning person.”  
Robert was quickly getting dressed when Richard asked out of the blue, “I’m thinking of visiting Cheshire and the west coast after New Year’s Eve. Would you like to come?”  
“Will those three buffoons come as well?”  
Richard rolled his eyes, “Would you mind?”  
Robert shrugged, scowling even harder, “What do you think?”  
Richard went to Robert and kissed him trying to erase his scowl.  
Robert was the one to break the kiss, “I’d better hurry or I’ll have to jump out of the window.” The morning light made things a bit more difficult compared to the usual shadows, but once out of Richard’s chambers the exit routes were well established, and soon enough Robert emerged in the garden.

•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•

“Did you think about what I suggested?” Richard asked his lover as soon as he had removed his outer clothing and they had exchanged a brief welcoming kiss.  
Robert cocked his head, “Is it really important? Is there a special reason you want me with you?”  
Richard reddened slightly, “I am thinking of going with a small party and I thought we might be less secretive, let’s say.”  
“So, your three attendants wouldn’t be coming.”  
Richard lifted his eyes skyward, “Are you seriously jealous of them?”  
“I’m not jealous, but that doesn’t mean I have to like them.”  
“I don’t plan on taking them with me. Are you satisfied, now? Will you come? Do you want me to beg you?”  
“What’s your plan, why do you want to go?”  
“I want to pay a visit to Westchester and the region, check how things are going over there.”  
“Did you have any worrying echoes?”  
“No, not really, but you know, to assert their importance to me and renew their loyalty. Check how things are going in Wales and I also want to have some reports on the situation in Ireland. I won’t cross over, but I have invited Roger Mortimer to meet me up, to make sure everything is under control.”  
“It’s a good idea, your presence will definitely be appreciated.”  
“I intend to ask Anne to join me as well. She is not doing very well. I’m hoping the change of scenery might cheer her up and I’d like to spend more time with her.”  
“Then why are you asking me to come?”  
“I want to spend more time with you as well, out of here. So, will you come? Please?"  
“I don’t know Richard, if you want to spend time with Anne, then you should go with her.”  
“I’m sure she won’t mind if you come.”  
“I love Anne and I care for her and I’m sure the feeling is mutual, but, despite our arrangement, it is not always easy to share the person you love, especially when you are not doing very well. I agree with you, Anne needs you right now and you should spend time with her. You don’t need me there.”  
“We can spend time altogether; I don’t want to exclude you when I’m with her or exclude her when I’m with you.”  
Robert hesitated; the prospect was truly appealing. “How would you feel if I joined you a bit later? I’ll keep an eye here during the first weeks, see how things evolve and I’ll join you a bit later. Who will you leave behind?”  
“I think I’ll leave my uncle Edmund in charge should any emergencies occur.”  
“You should ask Henry.”  
“My cousin Henry? Are you out of your mind?”  
“It will sow discord among them. How do you think Woodstock or Arundel will feel when they see the power you are willing to trust upon Henry?”  
“Vindicated?”  
“Jealous! They’ll distrust Henry. They’ll wonder what he or Gaunt have promised you to gain such power and trust. What if it’s their heads that are on the other side of this bargain?”  
“I don’t trust him. What if…?” Richard didn’t voice his thoughts, but he didn’t really need to either.  
“If they wanted to do that, they’d already have tried. Anyway, do you think that, should Henry decide to seize power, Edmund would be able to stop him? Do you think Edmund will stand up to Woodstock? Gaunt can and will if necessary. Think about it!”


	2. Chapter 2

Richard was content. He had just woken up and Anne by his side, still fast asleep. They were at Flint, where they had arrived the previous day. Their first stop had been at Westchester. The journey from London had been slower than he was used to, as concerned about the ladies’ comfort, Richard had imposed a slow pace. Anne had been feeling slightly sick from the beginning of the journey and they had made as frequent stops as possible. The snow had significantly delayed them as well. Richard made a note to choose another season the next time he felt like roaming around. They had been welcomed all along the road. Though he had appreciated the mark of respect towards him; the love that had been expressed towards Anne and the simplicity with which she had responded to it had moved him. He was so proud of her!

Their stay in Westchester had been fruitful. The city was flourishing and loyal to him as ever. He had met and discussed with the local nobility and clergy, had inspected the fortifications and ordered some repairs and extensions. He had met the architect in charge of the new buildings of the abbey church, and despite the general reluctance, Richard had insisted on visiting the construction site with Anne. Of course, there had been the usual tournaments held in his honour. He didn’t really enjoy joust tournaments, as he didn’t particularly enjoy duelling or any other kind of fighting game; fighting on a battlefield was horrible enough and there was nothing entertaining about it. However, traditions were traditions, and, objectively, the joust tournament had been interesting and extremely well organised, Henry would probably have appreciated it. Apart from the tournaments, a boating on the Dee river had been held on a less rainy day, the sun even gracing them with a timid appearance. The whole event had been exceptional, and Richard couldn’t wait to have a similar one organised on the Thames, in summer. Amidst all his duties and official visits, he still had managed to find time for Anne, either indoors, spending time discussing like they used to do in the very beginning of their marriage, when they had the world at their feet; either outdoors. Unlike him, Anne did not care about the weather, and she liked talking long walks outside despite the cold. The reassuring reports he had been receiving from London had allowed him to relax completely and enjoy himself as he hadn’t for a long time.  
The only cloud in the sky was Anne’s lingering sickly feeling. Anne had initially attributed this to the journey, and he had been easily convinced. Then Anne had blamed it on the food. When the boating had almost turned into a disaster and Anne had to be disembarked on the shore almost as soon as she had climbed into the embarkation that would carry them on the Dee, Anne had attributed it to the fact that she didn’t have sea legs. Frowning Richard realised that Anne had been sick almost since they had left London. He examined her, as she was curled by his side. She didn’t seem ill at all; actually, she was kind of glowing and there was a certain roundness in her cheeks that wasn’t there a few weeks ago. If he mentioned anything about a physician, Anne would protest, accusing him of fussing meaninglessly. He could conveniently use her indisposition to ask for her personal physician to join them at once, but that was not what he had planned. He wanted Robert to be there with them, not downgraded and hiding behind a piece of cloth. On second thoughts, Robert would probably be the solution. Before he was forced to flee England, he didn’t know the first thing about medicine. However, it seemed that whatever he had been doing while he was away, Robert had picked up some kind of medical knowledge and his remarks and advices often coincided with the observations and prescriptions of the royal physician. Robert was due to join them soon, so he would ask him to observe Anne discreetly.  
Robert would be introduced as a distant relative on his mother’s side. Richard hoped his plan would work. He was relying on the fact that there, away from the palace and all the ambition of his court, nobody would observe this distant cousin too closely and nobody would recognise Robert after all this time. After all, Robert had been forced to flee England eight years ago and was supposed to be dead for three whole years. Nobody would remember or recognise him. When Richard had explained his real plan, Robert had downrightly refused to come. He had argued that it was too dangerous and they had too much to lose. But, little by little, Richard had managed to erode his determination and now he couldn’t wait for him to arrive.

Anne opened slowly her eyes, wondering where she was. She soon recognised their new temporary bedroom, and the affectionate smile of her husband came into focus. Richard was glowing. She didn’t remember him being so happy and carefree since the Apellants crisis. She smiled warmly to him. Richard’s smile turned into a mischievous grin, as he dived under the sheets.

•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•

Anne was taking a walk besides the limits of the outer bailey, admiring the sea below. There was a port further down the shore, but she couldn’t see it. Supposedly, when the weather was clear, the English coast across was visible, however, that day, all she could see was endless murky water. She was almost on her own and she revelled in the feeling. Richard had left for Caernarfon with Robert that morning and she had managed to shake off the ladies attached to her. It was only a semblance of liberty; she had spotted people following her, trying to be discreet about it, but she didn’t mind too much. She couldn’t blame them either, she couldn’t imagine Richard’s ire should something happen to her while he was gone.  
Anne was actually relieved Richard was gone with Robert. Since they had arrived in Flint, Richard had been smothering her and she felt under constant observation. Instead of deflecting Richard’s attention, Robert’s arrival had only increased her feeling of being constantly watched. Obviously, Richard was worried because of her continuing queasiness, but she didn’t want to discuss it. She had managed to find excuses to justify it for a while, but at some point, Richard had probably realised there was more to it. Hence the continuous observation. Anne knew perfectly well why she was indisposed, but she had decided to keep the news to herself for as long as she could to avoid all the fuss. She passed a hand over her belly, if she was lucky maybe a baby-bump would eventually grow over there. She wondered if Robert had guessed, he was a sharper observer than Richard, who was a bit too wrapped in himself to watch people around him.

Anne loved the sea and, being on dry land, she could fully appreciate its wildness. Since they had arrived at Flint, she took walks either on the seashore or on the motte where the castle was built enjoying the sight of the sea. It reminded her of the Vlatva river of her childhood. Anne didn’t really like London: everything was tame and dull there, drowned in rain and mud, everything felt a bit toned down compared to Bohemia; or maybe her childhood memories were fooling her. Nevertheless, she was sure about at least one thing: the mountains. London was as flat as possible in stark contrast to Bohemia. Big snowy mountains surrounded Bohemia and all customs and traditions were tightly related to mountains. For example, in Bohemia all girls learned how to ride a horse properly because it could be a life saver should a problem in the mountains occur. Anne remembered with a grin the first time she had rode a horse in England, all the ladies of the court had been horrified, treating her like if she was a wild girl coming straight out of God knows which uncivilised corner of the world. In hindsight she laughed about it, she should have riden bareback just to provoke them a bit more, but back then she had been extremely embarrassed. Mountains were inevitably intertwined with snow. Anne missed her childhood winters, when it was snowing abundantly during several months. She missed the beauty and the serenity of snow. Richard hated winter and she had been surprised when he had suggested this excursion during the coldest period of the year. Richard was always cold and had had extra fireplaces installed in their palace. Anne believed it was because of his birth in Aquitaine and the clement weather of his early years. To Anne, Richard was sunny, as opposed to his other cousins, and she had decided it must be because he was born in the sun.  
The region around Flint was much less mountainous than the rest of Wales, still it was definitely more than London. Anne had arranged to go on a pilgrimage to St Winefride’s well during Richard’s absence and she was excited at the idea. Snow rarely came down to the shore where the castle was, but she hoped there would be enough on the way to Hollywell. The wife of Nicholas Hauberk, the constable of Flint castle, had mentioned the well to her and she had decided to go at once. Richard was a bit reluctant, especially when she told him she wanted to go alone, but he had finally given in.  
She went back to the castle as heavy raindrops were beginning to fall down from a leaden sky, steadily growing darker. Anne sighed. She felt like she could live there, though she would eventually miss the bustle of city life; she hoped they would stay long enough. Richard had been rather unclear about his plans regarding their journey, but he definitely seemed more relaxed than she had seen him for a long while.

•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•

Richard and Robert had arrived at Caernafon castle earlier in the evening, after having spent a night at Conwy. The biggest part of their party had been left at Flint with Anne, and they were travelling lightly with the smallest company possible, to be more flexible and travel faster. Richard’s stop at Caernafon deserved multiple purposes. It was a part of his Welsh tour, but also the birthplace of Edward II, the great grandfather he admired so much, and it was close enough to Flint as well, where he had left Anne on her own. Richard had arranged to meet Roger Mortimer, his lieutenant in Ireland, at Aberystwyth, lower down the Welsh coast. Mortimer would land at Milford Haven and Richard had decided to meet him halfway rather than having him coming up to Caernafon or Flint.  
Robert had been introduced as John Wake, a distant cousin coming from his maternal grandmother. He had been dying his hair since his arrival in England, but now a timid moustache and beard were altering his usual features. Nobody had been particularly suspicious at Flint, where they had spent a few days after Robert’s arrival, and for the time being nobody seemed to question his identity. They couldn’t be openly affectionate with each other, but they had definitely more freedom than in London.  
Richard met with local political and religious authorities, promising on one hand while demanding on the other. He got over his official duties as quickly as possible and spent the time waiting for Roger with Robert. When word of Roger’s arrival at Milford Haven reached them, Richard set to join him, leaving Robert behind, under the pretence of an injured leg; after all, they didn’t need to tempt fate that much.  
Roger Mortimer was waiting for him at Aberystwyth when Richard arrived. Richard didn’t really know what to think of Roger Mortimer yet. Roger had lost his father at an early age like him and his own half-brother, Thomas Holland, who had helped him in the early years of his reign, had been granted Roger’s guardianship. On the other hand, Roger was close to Arundel and his uncle, Thomas Mortimer, who had sided with the Appellants and fought at Radcot Bridge. For the time being, the reports he was receiving from the Scrope brothers, who were also in Ireland, seemed to indicate he could be trusted, at least regarding his administrative duties in Ireland, but Richard was wary. Where would Roger stand should a new conflict between him and the Appellants arose and how much would he risk in order to keep the Irish lords under control, if it didn’t suit the Appellants agenda anymore? Richard sighed, Anne, and even Robert, would say that he was too obsessed by the Appellants and he should get over it. But he couldn’t, he just couldn’t. How could he get over such a betrayal, by his own family? He wondered how Robert could be so indifferent to the persons who had sentenced him to death. Richard had to muster all his self-control to be civil to Arundel or Gloucester, and he was really struggling with his relationship with Henry. For the time being Roger’s report on the Irish situation was concise and complete. The Irish princes were seemingly under control and everything proceeded smoothly. When Robert took leave of the king, Richard’s mind was at rest concerning the competency of his representatives in Ireland.

•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•

Richard had at last returned to Flint. After his meeting with Roger Mortimer, he had made the journey back to Anne as rapidly as possible. Robert and he had arrived the previous evening and they had been welcomed with a small feast of fresh game. However, that night a big banquet was held in his honour, Anne sat on his left and Robert was on his right and he was as happy as a clam.

The constable of the castle had invited a troupe of local troubadours, musicians and strolling players who were to perform a popular local poem titled Sir Gawain and the Green knight. According to Nicholas, it was a chivalry poem of the region and it was often read during festivities and highly appreciated. Tonight’s performance was special because, the poem wouldn’t only be read, but strolling players would perform parts of the poem in parallel, and the whole castle was very excited at the prospect. The poem was rather long so the performance would extend over four days. Richard felt honoured people had got in such trouble just for his personal entertainment. Obviously, it was in their interest to please the king, but Richard still felt touched by the personalised touch.

Anne was lulled by the poem of Sir Gawain. She had trouble understanding all the verses of the poem. However, the main troubadour who narrated the poem had a beautiful deep voice and she loved the melody of the poem. She had tried to concentrate in the beginning of the performance, the visual support definitely contributing to her understanding, and she had a general idea of what was going on. The appearance of the Green knight at the court of Arthur and the beheading game had been very vividly re-enacted by the players. But know she had given up and leaning on Richard’s shoulder, she was just enjoying the musicality of the poem, that was expertly accompanied by the musicians who were participating. She was happy her boys were back; she had missed them. Her indisposition had finally subsided, leaving her hungry and her baby-bump was steadily growing. Her pilgrimage to St Winifride’s well had helped her renew her faith. Her fears had been appeased and she felt more tranquil, more tired also, but that was to be expected.

Robert was affectionately watching Anne and Richard. Anne had leaned on Richard and Richard had put his arm around her shoulders, Richard’s other hand was entwined with his own, under the table. The scene took him back to the first years of Richard’s marriage, more than ten years ago. They were so young, and naive too, they had believed nothing could reach them. He couldn’t help but sparing a thought for Simon, who had been executed, and Michael, who had died in exile. He took a deep breath and focused back on the performance; they would be avenged when the time was right. The Green knight had just left Arthur’s court inviting Sir Gawain to meet him the following year at the Green chapel, auguring the end of the performance for that night.

•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•

It was the third day of the performance. The previous day Sir Gawain had set to find the Green chapel and after numerous adventures had arrived cold and starved to Bertilak de Hautdesert’s castle where he had been taken in.  
“That Bertilak guy is a nice piece of work,” Robert remarked at some point.  
Sir Gawain had thrown his arms around Bertilak’s neck and was kissing him deeply. Indeed, according to the poem, during the day Gawain was to stay in the castle and rest, while Bertilak would go hunting. In the evening, Bertilak would give the fruit of his hunt to Gawain and in exchange Gawain had to give him what he had received while staying in the castle.  
Richard chuckled, “I was sure you would be into him! Told you so Anne, didn’t I?”  
Robert rolled his eyes, “I bet you prefer Gawain, just because he is a knight at Arthur’s court. You have a thing for romantic characters.”  
“Obviously not. He is the cutest guy of the troupe. Look at his dimples and objectively he is a very good kisser.”  
“You know it is just an act, don’t you?”  
“That kiss looked very real to me and you won’t change my mind no matter what you say.”  
“Well, I prefer the Green knight,” Anne chimed in.  
“You don’t know what you’re saying. Weren’t you sleeping the other day, anyway?”  
“Very funny… No, I wasn’t sleeping, I might have rested my eyes momentarily, but I had a very thorough look at the Green knight.”  
“He had green paint all over his face…”  
“Yes, but he was tall and slender and those green tights he was wearing underlined his perfectly shaped ass.”  
“Ok, I’ll give you that,” Robert conceded. “But just look at Bertilak for a second. His high cheekbones and the strength he exudes just by standing there. I’m telling you, he would have anyone melting at his feet just by throwing a looking at them.”  
“You’re not completely wrong. After all he is clearly inspired by me,” Richard said making both Anne and Robert snicker.  
“I don’t like Bertilak, he is too arrogant,” Anne countered. “No offence Dickie,” she added squeezing Richard’s hand.  
“So what? You like Gawain?” Robert asked. “Look at how childish he looks, hiding behind his bedsheets because he cannot reject lady Berilak’s advances. He is just a boy.”  
“Yes, but no woman can deny the attraction of dimples and pulpous lips in a man, no matter how young he seems.”  
“I knew I could count on you,” Richard winked at her. “You do have an excellent taste in men, after all.”  
“However, I think the one that really turns me on is the narrator.”  
“What???”  
“You are too focused on what he is saying, and you haven’t been paying attention to his voice. But close your eyes for a second and listen to that deep, rich voice, a bit rocky from time to time. He is hot as hell.”  
“Well, you obviously have been drinking way too much!”  
Anne laughed, “Don’t be jealous my love. Don’t forget you were just praising my taste in men.”  
“From me to you Richard, as a close friend of her personal physician, I think you should ask him to check her hearing,” Robert teased. “However, I disagree with the lady. I need a visual to go with the voice.”  
“I am relieved we agree on that,” Richard said wiggling his eyebrows.  
The rest of the evening continued with the three of them teasing each other, commenting on the performance and the characters, until that day’s performance came to an end.  
“Well boys, I’m exhausted, I’ll see you in the morning,” Anne announced getting up, placing a kiss on the top of Richard’s head and squeezing Robert’s shoulder as she left.  
“Your room?” Richard asked Robert as they made their ways to their chambers.

•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•

The last night of the performance had finally arrived. Sir Gawain would have to face the Green knight that night or lose his honour forever. Sir Gawain made his goodbyes to the Bertilaks and made his way to the Green chapel where the Green knight was waiting for him. Anne poked Richard with her elbow when the Green knight appeared on the scene, winking suggestively at him. The Green knight was getting ready to bring his axe down on Gawain’s neck when the door to the hall burst open and Edward Aumerle appeared. Robert choked on the wine he was drinking and discreetly blew off the closest candles. Anne gasped in horror and only Richard managed to maintain a small level of self-control as he got up, a reflex smiled on his lips.  
“Your majesty,” Edward bowed.  
Richard tried to hide Robert from Edward’s view as best as he could, “My dear cousin. You are a long way from home.”  
“I was sent to you by our uncle, the Duke of Lancaster.”  
Richard frowned, “Let’s take this discussion somewhere more private, there is no need to worry the ladies. You should continue,” he instructed the troupe’s leader. “No need to interrupt everyone’s entertainment.”

“You seem in a greatly upset my dear cousin.”  
“The Duke of Gloucester has arrested Robert de Vere,” Edward blurted out.  
Richard passed a hand over his face, “That’s impossible.”  
“I know, but the Duke of Lancaster and the Duke of York think that it would be better if you could come to London at once.”  
Richard hesitated, though he didn’t really have a choice. He already counted himself lucky that it was his tender cousin Edward and not Woodstock himself, that had interrupted their evening, because the latter would have spotted and recognised Robert at once. Dismissing the issue and remaining at Flint would only aggravate his uncle even more. Richard sighed, he couldn’t even keep Edward at Flint for the night, it would be too dangerous, they had to leave immediately.  
“Wait for me here. I’ll have someone bring you some food. I need to inform the Queen of our imminent departure and make arrangements for her safe return.”  
“Bushy and Green are on their way, they should be arriving soon. They could assist the Queen if you need them to. I’m truly sorry to disturb you my cousin, but for what it is worth, you look really good.”  
Richard smiled fondly at Edward, “My gentle cousin, you are too kind.”

Richard returned to his chambers, ordering a couple of servants to ask Anne to join him, to bring some sustenance to Edward and, finally, to inform his close guard of their imminent departure for London. Richard was tidying up some parchments when Anne, visibly upset, arrived.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing to worry about, I’m needed in London.”  
“Don’t tell me nothing is wrong, when you are leaving on such a journey in the middle of the night.”  
“I didn’t tell you nothing was wrong, I told you there was nothing to worry about,” Richard answered, eyes twinkling.  
Anne arched an eyebrow, “Do you really think this is the right time for a vocabulary lesson?”  
Richard dropped the parchments he was holding and went to Anne. He gently lifted her chin and kissed her sweetly.  
“I don’t really have a choice. I can’t have Edward staying here, can I? He wouldn’t say anything, even if he recognised Robert, but I don’t want him mixed up in any of this.”  
“Could you be a bit more explicit about why you are needed in London? Don’t you realise not knowing is worse?”  
Richard sighed, “Woodstock thinks he recognised Robert and has arrested some random guy. My other uncles summoned me to London to settle the problem.”  
“What will you do?”  
“Prove him wrong. Actually, this couldn’t have happened at a better time. Robert is here and has been out of London for a while and, now that his beard has sufficiently grown, he is almost unrecognisable. Since you were away from London, your personal physician has been granted some time off and is supposed to be travelling in the North to study local plants and remedies. I asked him to travel without his usual attire not to disturb local populations. So, he is practically untraceable. The timing is really perfect!”  
Anne rolled her eyes.  
“You should return to London as soon as you are ready to do so,” Richard added. “Bushy and Green are on their way, they will escort you back. You can either wait for them here or meet them along the road. I’m sorry to leave you on your own my love.”  
“Don’t worry, I can manage. What about Robert?”  
“Robert will leave discreetly and travel towards Durham. I will inform your physician of your imminent return in London and let him know he needs to come back as well. Don’t worry about him, Robert is a cunning man and he can get himself out of trouble on his own.”  
“Richard, promise me you won’t do anything hasty or irremediable in London.”  
“What? You don’t trust my legendary moderation?”  
Anne chortled, “Precisely.”  
“Well, shame on you my lady.”


	3. Chapter 3

A week after leaving Flint, Richard and Edward finally arrived in London. Richard wished Anne was there to welcome him when he arrived, as she generally did when he came back from an expedition. He realised that, since their marriage, he had barely spent any time at Sheene without Anne. He decided he’d rather wait for her at Westminster and he spent his first night at London there. It wasn’t a particularly good night. He had never enjoyed sleeping on his own, and after sharing his bed with either Anne or Robert for the last months, he missed the comfort of having someone lying next to him. He was nervous about having to face his uncles. The extent of the deceit he would be walking into was frightening. He lived in this web of lies for a long time now, since the faked death of Robert actually, but it was the first time he would have to lie so openly about it and, what is more, to his uncles who knew him better than most. Gaunt and Langley obviously had some doubts, otherwise they wouldn’t have called him back, they’d have settled the issue with their brother.

•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•

“How long did you think you could have your lover running freely around, despite his sentence?”  
“My uncle, you should bring proof when making such allegations.”  
“I have! De Vere himself is in my custody.”  
“With all due respect, this is impossible, Robert de Vere died more than three years ago in exile.”  
“So you claim! We haven’t had any concrete proof, have we?”  
“What proof to you want? His head on a spike?”  
“I want his coffin opened.”  
“There is no way I’m letting you open his coffin. I had his body brought back here for him to rest on the land of his ancestors and I won’t let you spoil his grave. You persecuted him during his lifetime, can’t you just let him rest in peace now he has died?” Richard ignored Gaunt’s stern look, urging him to measure his words. “It is what you wanted after all, didn’t you? You wanted him dead because he disagreed with your warlike ideas.”  
“You can scream as much as you want kid, you don’t impress me.”  
Richard got up at once, “I am not a kid!!! I. AM. YOUR. KING!!! I could have you thrown in the Tower for your lack of respect.”  
“Thomas, Richard, let’s take a breath and calm down a bit,” John of Gaunt intervened. “We are here to shed some light on this unfortunate affair, not exchange slanders and calumnies.”  
“Are we really? It certainly doesn’t feel so…”  
“Come on Richard,” Edmund stepped in. “We are just worried about the implications if Robert is truly still alive and you know it or, even worse, have participated to his return.”  
“I am the anointed king, and you shouldn’t doubt my judgement and decisions so openly.”  
“Are you threatening us now?” Woodstock was up in arms at once. “That’s all you have?”  
“It was a mere warning my uncle. You claim you have arrested Robert de Vere. Yet you haven’t presented to us this poor man, who I am sure has been left to rot in some prison cell. Is he even still alive?”  
“He is safely guarded by my men and I shall have him brought to you. But is it really necessary? You will obviously pretend he is not de Vere.”  
“Obviously since Robert de Vere is dead and buried, has been for the last three years and a half.”  
“Thomas, why don’t you bring this man to us.”  
Thomas Woodstock went to the door and gave some orders. After a little while a chained man was brought in front of them. The man could barely stand and crumbled on the floor as soon as the men supporting him left him and exited the room. Richard heart sank at the sight and all the implications. He took his cup and offered the man a drink. He asked for some water and clean cloths and gently cleaned up the face and hands of the prisoner, taking some time to recompose himself in the process.  
“My uncles, this man is certainly not Robert de Vere. He doesn’t remotely look like him. First of all, Robert was taller, almost as tall as me. Of course, thanks to your delicate treatment”—Richard threw a steely look to Woodstock—“we can’t see him standing, but I assure you this man is too short. The nose is all wrong as well. Robert has a fleshy nose, but this man’s nose is crooked and bumpy. Robert would be older than him should he be alive.”  
“Just as I was saying…” Woodstock said with a triumphant smile.  
“My uncles, I urge you, look at his man carefully. You knew de Vere, even if you didn’t like him. This man is certainly not de Vere and is completely innocent.”  
“I have to admit,” Edmund said hesitantly. “This man doesn’t really look like de Vere.”  
“We need an objective observer.”  
“We could ask Henry,” Thomas suggested.  
“And how exactly is Henry objective in this matter? What about Agnes de Launcekrona?” Richard countered.  
“This woman was his mistress; she would say anything to save her lover’s life.”  
“We could ask Philippa. She is highly respected.”  
“So, let me see if I get this. The mistress isn’t suitable, but the cuckquean would be more objective?” Richard remarked scornfully.  
“Richard, could you please watch your language!” Edmund admonished.  
“She wouldn’t sentence an innocent man to death,” Gaunt argued.  
“I wouldn’t put it past her.”  
“Richard!” Edmund chided him. “You shouldn’t say such things.”  
“Richard is just trying to gain time, the answer lays in the coffin.”  
“My dear uncle, you think you are so clever, but let me ask you this. Who will identify the body in the coffin? We can’t identify a man that is alive and kicking and you’d like me to allow you to open a dean man’s coffin?”  
“An empty coffin, would prove me quite right don’t you think?”  
“Do you suggest I’d have gone in all this trouble for an empty coffin? The coffin wasn’t empty when it was put in the ground and if you’d have deigned showing up at the funeral and re-burial ceremony you would have seen Robert’s embalmed body for yourself. Who tells me you haven’t already emptied that coffin when you orchestrated this whole conspiracy?”  
“The coffin hasn’t even been opened yet and you are already making excuses for what we might or might not find there!”  
“You know what? Fine! Go get that coffin! Have it unburied! You’ll be the one having to face the consequences of disturbing the dead!”  
John of Gaunt cleared his throat, "Maybe we could take Philippa’s opinion, before resorting to such drastic actions? What do you think?”  
“Let’s hear her.” Richard conceded.  
“Thomas?”  
Woodstock shrugged, “Fine, fine…”  
“But it will take days to get her here.”  
“Hmm. She is actually a guest of my wife and I at this moment.”  
“So, this is your objective and incorruptible witness?” Richard protested.  
“Richard, please try to work with us. This visit had been planned long before this affair.”  
Richard sighed, “I want Edward and Bagot to pick her up.”  
Edmund paled at the mention of his son. “Is it necessary to involve Edward? He just came back from a long and tiresome journey.”  
“I want one of my men to be there as well.” Woodstock demanded.  
“What about Bagot and one of Thomas’ man?” Gaunt suggested.

The two men were sent to retrieve Philippa and in the meanwhile food and drinks were brought for the four men. Richard had asked for the prisoner to be taken care of as well. Thomas ate and drunk without restraint. He looked confident, too confident; and this confidence put Richard on edge. Was he really convinced he was right about that poor man or was this confrontation part of a bigger scheme?  
Thankfully, Philippa arrived quickly. Despite his uncle denial, Richard was certain she wasn’t in London by chance and the fact that she had arrived so quickly meant she was waiting to be summoned to the palace. Richard would have to rely on Gaunt’s integrity for now. When he came back to England, Gaunt had seemed genuinely annoyed by the Appellants wrongdoings and Richard guessed some heated arguments must have had taken place with Henry. Nonetheless, Gaunt had his own interests at heart rather than his nephew’s.

The prisoner was brought back once more. His chains were gone, he had been washed and shaved and he wore clean clothes. He still needed some support to walk, but he managed to sit upright on a chair. Philippa examined carefully the man, without any prudery.  
“I don’t think it’s him,” she finally said.  
“You don’t seem very sure?” Woodstock insisted.  
“Well, it is a bit difficult to judge. It’s been almost a decade since I last saw Robert, it is difficult to imagine how one could age over ten years. Robert had a stronger built and was definitely more imposing. The hair colour matches and the general facial features are similar, though Robert’s nose was much straighter, but he could have broken it. I cannot single out one specific thing that is completely different, Robert was a very common man after all, but the whole doesn’t really resemble Robert.”  
Richard rolled his eyes inwardly, that man didn’t look at all like Robert, how his own wife couldn’t recognise him was beyond his understanding, he was definitely better off without her.  
“Is there anything else that you could say?” Gaunt asked.  
Philippa concentrated for a while, mentally scrolling through memories.  
“Can he remove his shirt?”  
Gaunt nodded and gestured the man to do as asked.  
Phillipa took a candle and very carefully examined the man’s back, looking for something.  
“It’s not him,” she finally concluded. “I’m sure. Robert had some birth marks.”  
“Thank you very much Philippa. Thomas, do you think we could have this man released now?” Gaunt asked.  
“Not yet.”  
“Very well”—Gaunt raised a hand to prevent Richard from interrupting him—"you can have your men take him back, but I trust you will treat him properly until this affair is completely resolved.”  
Woodstock approved begrudgingly.  
Gaunt turned once more to Philippa, “My dear niece, do you think you could identify Robert’s body to close this affair once and for all.”  
Philippa wrinkled her nose, “Do I really have to?”  
“His body has been embalmed so he hasn’t decayed as he normally should have. Could you at least examine his face?” Gaunt insisted. “I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t necessary.”  
“Do I have to do this now?”  
“In a couple of days. You can take some time to prepare yourself.”  
Philippa took her leave, and the four men were alone once more. This time Gaunt took the meeting in his hands, leaving no room to Richard or Woodstock to argue. “I will make the arrangements with the clergy to have de Vere’s coffin taken out. Thomas, unless you have solid evidence to hold this man in custody, you will release him as soon as possible and make appropriate compensation. Richard, I see you coming, but the fact that this man is not de Vere doesn’t prove the man in the coffin is de Vere. There is only one way to cut short all rumours. In the meanwhile, behave!”

•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•

“I want him gone.”  
It was two weeks after Richard’s precipitated return in London and he was with his two elder uncles, John of Gaunt and Edmund of Langley, demanding Thomas’ punishment. To his relief, Philippa had positively identified Robert’s body and it had been buried back, for the last time Richard hoped. It was payback time.  
“Richard, you are not being reasonable. He made a simple mistake. It could happen to anyone.”  
“My uncle! Don’t patronise me! I’m not eleven years old anymore. It was not a simple mistake. In the better case, blinded by his own hatred, he is starting to lose his mind; in the worst case he is once more plotting against me. If Philippa hadn’t been able to identify Robert, I would be in the Tower now.”  
“You are overreacting. Of course, you wouldn’t.”  
“I would and you know it. I don’t care if you think I’m overreacting. I want him gone, end of discussion. He has been challenging my authority since I was crowned. This time he has gone too far.”  
John sighed and nodded towards Edmund, asking him to continue the argument.  
“You can’t be seriously discussing the elimination of your uncle.”  
“To be honest, I don’t really care.”  
“Richard!” Gaunt reprimanded him.  
“I’m not the one to blame for this situation. I can settle for exile as long as he doesn’t set a foot in England again.”  
“Richard, could we discuss this please. Don’t make hasty decisions, guided by anger.”  
“It is not a hasty decision. Woodstock brought this onto himself. I have already granted him a second chance and he blew it. He hates me personally and he will do anything to have me replaced, putting it mildly, so I want him gone. I trusted you to keep him in control, but even. you failed. Now I want him gone, once and for all, and you will be the ones who will guarantee that. If by any chance he does comes back, then you will have to face consequences as well. Now that this matter has been settled, could Henry join us to update me on what has been going on while I was gone?”

•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•\•

A soft knock interrupted Richard and Anne appeared in the doorframe.  
“Can I come in?”  
Richard jumped on his feet and hugged Anne tightly, “My dear love! You are here at last!!”  
“I am indeed.”  
“It’s good to see you.”  
“I couldn’t agree more.”  
Richard tugged Anne towards his desk and made her sit in his lap and put his arms around her waist, “So, did you travel well?”  
“It was a bit lonely,”—Anne winked at him—“But the boys have been adorable.”  
“Don’t say that to Robert. He is terribly jealous of them.”  
“Is he here?”  
“Not yet, but he shouldn’t be too long.”  
“How things have been going on here? Is your little misunderstanding settled?”  
“Woodstock left for France. Had you been there I’d have thrown a party.”  
“That wouldn’t have been very reasonable.”  
Richard shrugged. Feeling his legs getting a bit numb he shifted in his seat, trying to transfer Anne’s weight subtly.  
“I’m done with being reasonable.”  
“That doesn’t sound very wise my love.”  
“That’s how I feel, but never mind for now. How was your journey? I want to know everything.”  
Anne started recounting everything she had been up to since the night Richard had left Flint castle. Rather sooner than later, feeling a bit uncomfortable, Richard tried once more to shift as discreetly as possible in his seat. He didn’t remembered Anne being that heavy. He usually didn’t have any problem to accommodate her in his lap, but that evening his arms felt shorter. He was probably out of practise. Anne was still talking, but Richard was not listening anymore. He was admiring his queen, her dark hair, her round cheeks, her pulpous lips, her elegant neck, her perfect breasts; going further down he realised the reason for his discomfort: Anne had been obviously enjoying the Welsh cuisine!  
When he looked up, Richard realised Anne had stopped talking and was observing him affectionately. He blushed and a mischievous grin spread on Anne’s face. She cocked an eyebrow, waiting for him to comment. He tried to come up with some witty line but all he managed to come up with was  
“Is this a new dress? It seems tighter than the ones you usually wear.”  
Anne roared in laughter, “You definitely know how to speak to a woman.” She let Richard simmer a bit, before finally blurting out the good news, “I’m pregnant!”  
Richard was awestruck. He wanted to say, to ask so many things but he didn’t seem to know where to start from. So he tightened his embrace and kissed Anne deeply, after all questions could wait.


	4. Epilogue

Joan Elizabeth Winifred caught everyone unawares on an August morning. She was a tiny baby, but she clung to life with determination. Her mother had to breast feed her until they were able to find a wet nurse that would be good enough to satisfy her father. She didn’t get any other siblings because her father couldn’t get through the agony of another pregnancy and childbirth. Her father didn’t get a full night’s sleep for at least six months as he used to watch her sleep to be sure she wouldn’t stop breathing. Her mother taught her how to ride properly horses like every Bohemian girl should and her cousin Hal how to fight with a sword —to her father’s horror, she liked it. She had a lot of aunts and uncles, but her favourites were her uncle Ned would put her on his shoulders and take her on walks in the gardens and her secret uncle who told her stories when she woke up at night. She never met her uncle Thomas of Woodstock who remained in France until his (very natural) death, neither did she ever met the 4th Earl of Arundel who died a year later in a tragic riding accident, despite his excellent riding skills.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a quote from Doctor Who, "The doctor dances":   
> Everybody lives Rose! Just this once, everybody lives!


End file.
